


You're Such an Idiot

by army_jungshook



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, HyungWonho - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/army_jungshook/pseuds/army_jungshook
Summary: Wonho has the Hanahaki Disease and he's in love with Hyungwon.





	You're Such an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fanfic. Please enjoy (((:

The Hanahaki Disease. 

A disease that is caused by unrequited love and causes you to cough up flowers. It goes through a cycle: Flowers, branches, and then roots that grow into your lungs and eventually cause you to choke which leads to your death. 

2 cures: Find a way for the person to love you back or get surgery done with the cost of you forgetting the feeling of being in love with that person. 

These are the details that were written on the small screen of Wonho's phone. He gripped his phone tightly and threw it onto his bed. He felt it coming, the itchiness in his throat getting worse. He sprinted into the bathroom and quickly locked the door before any petals sneaked past his fingers that were covering his mouth. White carnations with blood started pouring out of him while he violently coughed into the toilet. 

1st cycle: Flowers

Wonho was on the first cycle of this disease. He was in love with his best friend, Hyungwon and didn't know what to do. Of course he didn't tell anyone about his "little" problem since he didn't want to distract anyone from their music or dance practice, but it was definitely something he couldn't hide for long. 

He laid his head against the toilet hoping no one heard him. As time ticked by he realized that he should probably get up before anyone finds him suspicious. He quickly flushed the toilet, unlocked the door, and peeked out to see if anyone was around. Shownu and Kihyun were sitting on the couch watching some cooking show and everyone else seemed to be either in their rooms or out shopping. He quickly ran back into his room assuming that no one was in there since it only had been 10 minutes so he was definitely shocked to see Hyungwon standing in the middle of the room just staring off into space. 

"Uh Hyungwon? Are you okay?" This seemed to snap him back into reality. 

"Huh? O-Oh, uh, yeah I'm good." He sat down on Wonho's bed and rolled over so he was up against the wall. 

Honestly, he would have been mad at him about being on his bed but he really didn't care at the moment. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the mattress careful not to get too close to the boy since it might trigger his cough. 

"Hey Wonho, can I ask you something?" He hesitated at first scared of what it might be. 

"Yeah, of course. What is it?" He looked at him surprised that Hyungwon was staring right back at him. 

"Have you ever liked someone so much that it hurt? Like you could physically feel the pain and urge to make them yours but you can't." Hyungwon picked a pillow up and gripped onto it. 

Wonho just sat there staring at him for a good solid minute processing everything he just said. Did Hyungwon like someone? He started feeling the itchiness in his throat again. God please not now. 

"Yeah I have. It's a terrible feeling but it's just part of falling in love. I hope you never feel like that Hyungwon. Helpless, depressed, tired. All of it. I think people sometimes forget that love can also have a bad side." The itchiness was getting worse and he could feel the flower petals coming up. He turned away from him and gripped his throat forcing the petals down. 

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look good." Hyungwon went to reach for him but Wonho frantically stood up. 

"I have to go."

He dashed out of the room and quickly headed into the bathroom closing the door but also forgetting to lock it. He coughed up thousands of white petals with blood all over. It was harsh and violent causing him to tear up. It wouldn't stop, as if he was being punished for resisting it. He heard the door creak open and close quickly but he was too occupied to see who it was. As soon as it was over and the last couple of petals came out, he turned around to see who came in. He sighed a slight breath of relief as it was only Shownu. He was actually quite surprised since he was taking it pretty well. 

"Wonho, last time I checked I don't think it was normal to cough up flower petals." He just laughed at his remark.

"Yeah I don't think it is either." He slowly stood up flushing the toilet. 

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Oh boy, where should he start? 

"I have a disease. It's the hanahaki disease and its caused by unrequited love. I could get surgery but that would mean that I would forget the person I love so the only other option would be to get the person I love to love me back and that would never happen." Shownu just took all the information in without saying anything. 

"And what happens if you don't do any of the options?" Wonho sighed at this. 

"....I would die." 

A knock came at the door. 

"Hey Wonho are you okay? I brought you some water." The itchiness came back causing him to grip at his throat. Shownu stared at him finally realizing what was happening. 

"So...it's Hyungwon? I see... Alright, sit down by the toilet I'll go talk to Hyungwon. Is it okay if I tell Kihyun since he is the smart one of the group? I promise I won't tell anyone else about it." Wonho simply sat down by the toilet and shook his head signaling that it was indeed alright. Shownu left with a smile and quickly shooed Hyungwon away insisting that Wonho was fine. He headed towards where he previously was hoping Kihyun was still there. 

He stood in front of the couch and grabbed Kihyun's arm. 

"We have a problem. I need to talk to you." Kihyun was immediately yanked up and dragged into the empty dorm room. He was freaked out, he never saw Shownu so focused in his life. As soon as they entered the room Shownu quickly shut the door and locked it. 

"Wonho likes Hyungwon." There was a silent pause. 

"Okay? So?" Everyone knew that besides them so it really wasn't that shocking. 

"I know it doesn't seem like a big problem but Wonho has the Hanahaki disease. So, unless we get them together he will die." Kihyun's eyes went wide at this information. 

"Oh my god, what stage is he at?" 

"I assume the first since it's only petals right now but he looks like he's in a lot of pain." Kihyun relaxed knowing it was only the first stage. 

"Alright. We need to tell the rest of the members besides them obviously. Call the rest of them and have them come back home. We're going to have a family meeting." Shownu agreed and dialed Jooheon's number. 

20 minutes passed and eventually everyone was in the same room besides Wonho and Hyungwon.   
Minhyuk was the first to break the silence. 

"Guys, what's going on?" Half of them shrugged while Kihyun stood up from where he was seated. 

"It's time for Plan: Hyungwonho" I.M snickered at the ship name. 

"Alright, what's the plan?" Of course Minhyuk was interested, he always is. 

"We need to get them two together for a couple hours. Any ideas?" 

"We can send them on a blind date with each other." Jooheon offered. Minhyuk shot him a look. 

"Nah too corny." 

"How about we just lock them in a room together. They'll have to talk it out eventually anyways." And people say Shownu is the dumb one smh. 

"Good idea Shownu. Alright kids, it's time to take action." 

I.M and Jooheon quickly ran into the kitchen to where Hyungwon was. They swiftly grabbed him by his arms and dragged him into his room. 

"Yah!! Guys what are you doing?!" He flailed around but couldn't beat them with his bean pole arms. 

They pushed him onto Wonho's bed and quickly left the room. Soon, Minhyuk and Shownu entered with Wonho being dragged and then they also plopped him on the bed. 

"We're sorry Wonho but this is the only way." Shownu quickly broke the lock on the inside of the door and then locked it from the outside. 

The two were left in silence unable to figure out what just happened. Hyungwon stood up and placed himself in front of Wonho. 

"Are you actually okay? Do you have the flu or something?" Wonho looked up and saw the concerned look on the boy's face. Itchiness formed in his throat. Oh no. Wonho quickly tried swallowing it down. 

"uh yeah I'm good, don't worry about it." Wonho stood up and turned around so he didn't look at Hyungwon. The itchiness was getting worse and he could feel the petals building up. 

"Wonho?" Hyungwon placed his hand on his shoulder. The flowers started building up too fast causing him to cough. A couple petals came out but he managed to keep the rest in. 

"Hyungwon... please don't touch me." Hyungwon was shocked at this. Did he really just say that? He got mad and quickly wrapped his arms around his waist giving him a back hug. The petals came pouring out with tiny branches. Wonho felt like he was actually dying by how much was coming out. Hyungwon let go of him and looked at everything that was now on the ground. Blood was everywhere and Hyungwon was absolutely terrified. 

"....Wonho...what is this? What is happening to you?!" Wonho was crying, sobbing actually. The second cycle has begun. 

"Hyungwon I'm so scared, I don't want to die." He gripped onto his shoulders and hugged him. 

"Die? You're going to die?! Is there anything I can do!? I don't want you to die." Hyungwon hugged him tightly back hoping that it will help him. 

Wonho felt it again so he pushed hyungwon off of him and coughed up petals once again. Larger and longer branches came up too causing Hyungwon to stare in shock. He walked closer to him and shook him. 

"Wonho tell me!! What am I suppose to do?! Let me help I want to fix this." By now Hyungwon was the one sobbing. 

"I have the Hanahaki disease Hyungwon. How can you help something like that." Hyungwon sat down on the bed in disbelief. 

"So you love someone who doesn't love you back? Who is it? I can go get them right now and fix all of this. PLEASE, let me fix this." Wonho just shook his head. 

"You can't." 

"Who is it? Who is it Wonho, tell me!!!" Wonho started crying again. He was scared that if he told him he would be rejected. He would rather die then to cause a hole between them so he just stayed silent. 

"I'm not letting you die, I refuse. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS. I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE MY BEST FRIEND!" He started shaking Wonho out of frustration. They were both crying unable to control their emotions. 

"WOULD YOU STOP IT ALREADY. YOU CAN'T FIX THIS. LET ME GO HYUNGWON. YOU CAN FIND ANOTHER BEST FRIEND." Wonho pushed him off of him and stood up. 

"No."

Hyungwon pushed Wonho back causing him to fall onto the bed with Hyungwon on top of him. He yanked his arms up and pinned him to the bed. 

"Tell me who it is. I'm not letting you go until you do." Their faces were so close together causing the itchiness to come back. 

"I'm not telling you." Wonho swallowed the itchiness down trying to maintain it. 

"Fine." 

Hyungwon closed the gap between them and kissed him. 

Wonho was in shock unable to move which didn't really matter since Hyungwon's grip became tighter around his arms. 

"I love you Wonho and I don't want you to die." Hyungwon looked at him and then kissed him again. It was long and soft and Wonho was in pure bliss. He trailed after him when Hyungwon went to break it. 

"I love you too." Wonho whispered. 

"Wait, what? You love me?" Wonho shook his head slightly. 

Hyungwon let go of his arms and hit him. He was crying out of anger. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST CONFESS YOU IDIOT. YOU COULD'VE DIED BECAUSE OF-" Wonho cut him off by kissing him again. He slowly sat up with Hyungwon straddling him. 

"I'm sorry, I thought it wasn't mutual." Hyungwon simply wrapped his arms over his neck and kissed him again. 

"You're such an idiot." 

They didn't even hear the door opening revealing the other members.

"I guess they are good now." Everyone shook their heads agreeing and then Shownu closed the door.


End file.
